Ben 10: A little Paradox
by Masterninja999
Summary: The Omnitrix is killing him, He's jumping from universe to universe with no control, and everyone thinks he's dead. Yeah, Ben's not having the best day.


**Hello, if you are reading this, congratulations, you are reading the first story I have ever posted! I love Ben 10, it is a great show, and I am kinda sad that I have to watch low quality YouTube videos to see any episodes, since I learned about two years ago, when the reboot came out. After that I have been trying to see and learn as much as I could about Ben 10. So I wanted to write about some of the ideas I've had, and see if anyone thinks that these stories are decent. Sorry for long author's note and short chapter. I am writing this on an IPad and I'm posting this just to see if anyone likes it. But without further ado, Lets Get To The Story!**

* * *

Darkness is everywhere, except for the infinite amount of blue and white mases floating around. You could mistake them for galaxies, and the darkness as space, but they were actually universes. Each a variaton of the core concept, a boy goes on a summer trip that changes his life forever. He finds an alien device that latches to his arm, giving him the power to help people.

This core concept, or rather, the trunk of the tree that is the multiverse, was in the center of the space between realities. But standing on nothing in particular, was an older fellow wearing an extravagant white and gold uniform. The man was gazing into multiple windows into different times and dimensions, making sure everything was running smoothly, or as smoothly as a superpowered ten-year-old fighting warlords that have captured entire star systems can go.

But suddenly the man looked up a confused look on his face which quickly turned to a surprised one, then back to his normal, emotionless face, and he spoke, "Whoever you are, you have done something that no one, in the history of space and time has been able to do: surprise me. Now, show yourself and state your business."

The man did not turn around, but a rosy red circle began to form behind him, and out stepped a figure wearing battle armor, and a helmet that covered his face. He then spoke with a distorted voice and said, "Hello Proffeser Paradox, who I am is hardly relevant, but let's just say that I am a formidable person."

Now The man in the uniform turned around and spoke again, "What dimension do you reside in, and how did you come to arrive here?" He asked. The man answered, "I am from the prime dimension, same as you. As to how I got here, that isn't relevant either."

Then Paradox asked, "Now you will answer my original question, what is your business in the space between realities?" "Oh, my business," answered the stranger, "Simple, to defeat you Proffeser."

Then before he could react, the man held up his hand as a bolt of energy bursted out and blasted him into one of the windows he had been looking in. The strange man strode closer before jumping in himself.

Paradox was picking himself off the sandy floor as his guest arrived. As soon as he landed on the desert floor, he held his hand to the sky as a small circle began to form, then exploded outward into a dome about a mile high, and a mile wide.

The man began to speak to the Proffeser. "This dome will prevent you from time travel or teleportation" He said in his distorted voice. "Smart. But you do know that I am more the time travel, yes?" Paradox replied, before removing the top of his cane to reveal a blue energy sword.

The stranger replied by grabbing something suspended on his waist, holding it in both hand as a red energy sword of his own slowly rose out of the top.

They rushed at eachother, Paradox throwing the first swing which was effortlessly blocked by the strange man before he went for a punch. Paradox dodged before going in for a stab, but again it was blocked. The man then went for a sideswipe which was blocked by Paradox. He then went for a swift cutting motion to the Proffeser's head. He brought his sword over his head to block then kicked the men in the chest, which sent him staggering back.

Paradox went in for another for another stab, but the man went for the same motion with a spin, blocking the blow and disarming Paradox. His weapon gone and his foe trying to pick himself up, Paradox got some distance between them before reaching inside of his coat and pulling out a pocket watch and holding it up to the man.

"It was fun while it lasted." He said as a beam of blue light shot toward his new enemy. It was a direct hit, but nothing happened, except that the stranger started laughing uncontrollably in his distorted voice. Paradox stood there, dumbfounded. "But. How?"

When his foe stopped laughing he answered. "You thought I came here just to fight you? You are one of the most powerful men in the multiverse. Risk my life just for a battle? No, I want, I need your power Proffeser. Need it to carry out my goals. He was off the ground now, and he started to walk toward Paradox.

He looked around, trying to find something, anything to help him. He saw his cane-sword lying in the sand. He ran to it, but was blasted in the face by the man. He was thrown of his feet and into the sand.

The strange man arrived at his side and took Paradox's watch. A surge of blue energy came rocketing out, before being turned red and absorbed. Then the stranger picked Paradox up by the neck and spoke to him.

"How does it feel Paradox? To know that you will be the reason for the reckoning of your universe?" The strange man asked. The the same thing happened to Paradox. Blue energy exploded out of his eyes, mouth and hands, before turning red and being absorbed by the man.

"Ahh, nothing like pure power in the morning. Hold still old man. The seconded time is equally as painful and agonizing as the first." The man said to the Proffeser. Though he was on the brink of unconsciousness, he used what little energy he had left to kick the man as hard as he could. Stunned, the man dropped him. Paradox opened a portal as soon as he hit the floor.

When the man recovered from the daze, he spoke in his distorted voice. "No matter, I have enough of his power to continue." He said before he opened a red portal and stepped through it.

* * *

Gwen Tennyson was not having the best day. She, Kevin, and Ben had to deal with a small invasion, for the third week in a row. She was exhausted. She had also failed one of the most important tests she would take that year since she had no time to study. She also had to come up with excuses as to why she had so many injuries from the invasion.

Right now, she was in the library studying, her teacher realized she had been tired and allowed her to take the the test again. To recap, she was tired, hurt, and ticked off.

So when she heard a crash in one of the bookshelves, she was reluctant to check it out. "It better not be one of those aliens." She said as she crept toward the bookshelf. When she turned the corner, she was shocked to find a barely conscious Proffeser Paradox. "Paradox?" She asked in surprise as she helped him off the ground.

"Oh my gosh, are you hurt?" She asked as she put his arm over hers to help him get to the table she was studying in. He just groaned in response. He sat down as Gwen started to look him over. She saw that he had a little trouble breathing, like he had the wind knocked out of him. He had a black eye, but he seemed mostly exhausted.

"I'll get you some water and something to eat." She said as she left the room. When she returned with water and a sandwich, Paradox had gained back consciousness. "Thank you Ms. Tennyson." Paradox said as he finished his sandwich. "Sorry to rush this Proffeser, but what happened?" Asked Gwen.

"I was attacked in the space between realities. The fight then went to ancient Egypt, where he absorbed most of my power. That is the reason I am exhausted. I have been almost completely drained." Answered Paradox. "What? That can happen? Who drained you? How is it even possible?" Asked Gwen.

"I have no idea who it was, or how they accomplished such a feat. But I do have a theory. And this theory is the main reason I came to you, Ms. Tennyson. I do believe that the stranger was in some way aided by magic." The Proffeser replied.

"Magic, huh?" Gwen said. "Not a bad theory." "Now that you know the situation, we must leave." Paradox said standing up, before almost immediately crashing back into his chair. "You are in no condition to go anywhere." Gwen told Paradox. "Besides, where do we even start looking for someone who can literally hide anywhere in space and time?" Gwen asked.

"He said something, something about being the universe's reckoning something or other. It is a bit hazy. But if you wanted to be the universe's reckoning, who would be the first person you would eliminate from the equation?" Paradox asked. Gwen gasped.

"Ben." she said. Her hand and eyes started to glow as she searched for Ben. "Found him." Gwen said to Paradox. Then she teleported them both to where Ben was, the landed in an ally as Gwen collapsed against the wall, tired from the spell.

She was still conscious though, so she could see the blurry, terrified look on Ben's face as his vibrating body disappeared with a faint green glow and a low yell. "NO! Ben!" She yelled as he disappeared and the strange man in the battle armor stepped into a red portal. "No." She whispered as she started to cry. The teleportation had taken a lot out of her, so she just leaned against the ally wall and cried, whispering no to herself over and over.

"We are too late." said Paradox "Too late."

* * *

Ben Tennyson was having a great day. He had just gotten back from a tv interview which he had legitimately enjoyed, grabbed a smoothie and some chili fries and was on his way to the Plumber Base to meet Rook.

Him, Gwen, and Kevin had just worn off a small invasion, not full scale by any means, but still a bit challenging. But these days challenges were welcome. The were kind-of like Galvins, but larger and not as smart. But their mech suits were still very advanced. So Ben was having a pretty good day.

Until an armored individual stepped out of a portal that looked a lot like Proffeser Paradox's, only red. He the preceded to stand in the middle of the road before blasting his motorcycle up. "Man, I had just paid it off" Ben joked before landing. He then stared his attacker in the face, or rather, the mask.

"Ok, who are you and why should I care?" Ben said, naturally projecting confidence. "Who I am is not important. As to why you should care..." the man said as a red beam of energy shot towards Ben. He dodged it just in time, but when the beam hit the car he was standing in front of, it rabidly aged into dust.

"I have defeated Proffeser Paradox, that blast was mainly fueled by his power, thus the rapid aging." the man said in his distorted voice. Ben's mouth dropped open when he heard that. _There's no way he could defeat Paradox. Right?_ Ben thought.

The strange man shot another red energy blast at Ben, who dodged once more. "If what you're saying is true," Ben said as he tapped the omnitrix to select his alien. "Which I highly doubt," The core popped up and he slammed it down. With a green glow, a large gold andblack alien with a key on its head stood in Ben's place. "I'm going to take you down like Clockwork." said the alien before firing a green time ray. The man responded with a red time ray of his own. "So, that happened." Clockwork said.

The key on his head began to spin rapidly as time began to slow around him. He walked up to the armored person and punched him square in th face, then the gut. Then he let time resume. As he did, the man was sent flying into a nearby car. "Ha! I'm sopposed to believe that you defeated Proffeser Paradox? Give me a break."

Clockwork said. "How about I break you instead!" The man yelled as he rushed with blinding speed toward Clockwork. And gave Clockwork a flurry of punches to the face, aided by the fact that time was slowed down. Ben was sent flying.

Ben got up of the floor, but By the time he did, a red time ray was blasting right for him. It hit his chest right where the omnitrix was. He was thrust back and into his human form. "Bullseye." The man said as he walked toward Ben.

Ben tried to activate the omnitrix, but it didn't work. "Don't bother trying. That blast temporarily disabled the omnitrix. No transforming. It also made it so that the omnitrix will start to drain the life out of it's wielder. You will grow tired until your heart stops, a truly horrible way to die. But I can tell by the vibration of your arm that Paradox's power did something to make your experience... more interesting." Said the man.

Sure enough, when Ben looked down to his arm, it was vibrating at incredible speed. Then it moved to his other arm, then his face, and soon his entire body was vibrating. Ben was terrified. A faint green glow started to come with the vibrating. And as the world faded out of view, he did the one thing that he knew he could do:

He yelled. A scream of pure terror.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Chapter 2 coming soon!**

 **ninja out**.


End file.
